


Waterbead

by thegreatpumpkin



Series: A Heart Can't Be Helped [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Failed attempts at shower sex, M/M, Twincest, psychic twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little shower vignette in the <i>Heart Can't Be Helped</i> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterbead

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for the lovely [belegsghost](http://belegsghost.tumblr.com)!

“Dude, no, come on.” Elrohir tried, and failed, to shut the bathroom door on his brother.

“ _You_ come on! You just showered this morning.” They grappled briefly; this time he managed to bounce Elladan into the hallway for just long enough to slam the door and twist the lock. Elladan pounded on the door. “Seriously, I just sweated out Lake Michigan working on these muscles you like so much, you do _not_ get the shower first. At least share!”

“So you can turn it down to freezing? Hell no. I smell like grease and garlic and I’ve got a headache that starts in my fucking _shoulders_. In case you forgot, I closed last night _and_ opened today. Wait your turn.” Elrohir turned the faucet nearly as hot as it would go, then stripped while the water warmed up.

“Wait my turn? You’re going to be in there for half an hour, asshole.” Elladan’s tone was fond rather than irritated, which probably should have been a warning sign. Just as Elrohir stepped into the spray, there was a quiet _ping_ from the doorknob, and the door swung open.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

Elladan tossed the unbent hanger he’d used to pick the lock back out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, then dropped his shorts and stepped in after Elrohir. “It won’t kill you to share. Just pretend I’m not here.”

“I am pretty sure we already established this shower isn’t big enough for both of us. Get _out_.” Elrohir elbowed him vengefully in the ribs, so Elladan wrapped both arms tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

It brought him under the steaming spray. “Jesus, are you made of asbestos? You know it’s eighty degrees outside, right?” Before Elrohir could stop him, he reached out and turned the dial, bringing the water down to a temperature that could only be described as ‘tepid.’ Elrohir made a noise like an angry, wounded animal.

“ _This_. This is why you can’t be in here, you dick. I wanted a hot shower for a reason!” There was a brief scuffle over the tap until Elladan got his arms pinned again. Elrohir briefly considered fighting dirty, but then Elladan was pressed wet and warm against his back, kissing his neck.

“I’ll give you a massage later, I promise.” When Elrohir stopped fighting him, he let go, sliding both hands up to press thumbs into the knots of tension at the base of Elrohir’s skull. Elrohir relaxed a little under his touch, but his hand still sneaked out to turn the water temperature up while his brother was distracted—Elladan was busy tonguing a line up Elrohir’s neck.

_Hmm. You do taste like garlic._

Elrohir twisted around to smack him, setting off another round of slippery scuffling, until Elladan managed to press him hard against the tiles, groping him playfully. “That was a prelude to getting you all slippery and clean, not an insult.”

“Really? You continue to be the worst ever at seduction.” Elrohir rolled his eyes, reaching blindly for the soap. “It’s honestly shocking to me that you ever convinced _anyone_ to sleep with you.” Still, he passed the soap to Elladan when he was done lathering up his hands, running them over Elladan’s back and sides in a way that rather contradicted his objection.

“I can be charming when I want.” Elladan nuzzled his chin until he tipped his head back, then ravaged his throat. The bar of soap was dropped somewhere short of the soap dish, neither of them caring to retrieve it; then Elladan’s palms were sliding over his chest, shoulders, arms, leaving trails of suds behind. “You just don’t need much convincing.”

Elrohir made an irritated noise. “This is like, textbook how _not_ to get someone in bed with you.”

“We’re in the shower.”

“You know what I mean.” Elladan’s hands slid lower, and Elrohir tried to arch into them without weakening his argument. It didn’t work.

“Tell me to stop, then, if you’re so offended.”

“Fuck off.”

“That doesn’t sound like _stop_.”

“I hate you,” Elrohir murmured—but then Elladan’s soapy fingers curled around both of their cocks and he broke off in a gasp, his arms tightening around Elladan’s shoulders.

“I really don’t think we gave this a fair chance last time.” It took Elrohir a moment to realize Elladan meant the shower. “We could make it work.”

“I’ll give you an annotated list of why we can’t,” Elrohir countered, trying to pretend like he wasn’t letting Elladan guide his leg up and over one hip, like his breathing didn’t go shaky and erratic when Elladan’s other hand slid down to probe him in a very particular way. “The lube’s in the bedroom, and there is _no fucking way_ you’re using soap. Do you know how many people die by falling in the shower? And we’re going to run out of hot water, which will _seriously_ inhibit—”

“You are such a goddamned delicate flower,” Elladan laughed, then stuck two fingers in his mouth until they were wet with spit, carefully keeping them out of the spray as he reached for Elrohir again. Elrohir gave up, biting his lip—then changed his mind and pulled Elladan closer to bite his instead.

Elladan had both fingers in him and his tongue down Elrohir’s throat when Elrohir—only one foot on the ground—slipped.

Elladan managed to catch him, though not before his head smacked the rim of the little alcove for shower supplies; there was an awful moment where it seemed they would both go down. When they steadied, Elladan was all remorse, cradling his head where it had hit, kissing him with less fire and more affection. _Are you okay? I’ll make it up to you, I swear._

“Damn right you will,” Elrohir growled, pulling away. “Get clean. Two minutes. Then I want you on your knees in the bedroom. Oh, and Elladan?”

“Yeah?” he asked, tentative.

“The next time we move, we’re getting someplace with a bathtub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided by the ever-brilliant [LiveOak](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss), who is unbothered by me messaging her from work going I NEED AN IDEA FOR TWINCEST.


End file.
